Krueger's Legacy
by slamminjammin
Summary: Still Legacy but had to redo it a little. Still set between Freddy's Revenge and Dream Warriors
1. Default Chapter

Legacy  
  
by Patrick Urrutia  
  
Springwood News Headlines  
  
**Party Massacre! reported by Jake Manfield**  
  
Last night at a well known family's residency, a dozen teenagers were brutally killed by someone weilding a glove with fingerblades, described by a 16 year old male who was at the party. Some teens reported that the pool suddenly overheated mysteriously for no reason and all hell broke loose. Lisa Poletti who was co host of the party along with her parents told this reporter who the attacker was. I scoffed at the name she said to me. Fred Krueger, infamouse child killer, has been dead for years and now is to be blamed for the latest deaths of teenages who have died in their sleep. Christ, next thing you know, someone will say Bigfoot is Chewbacca's father."  
  
A year later  
  
Sarah woke up looking at her digital alarm FM/AM radio clock and slammed her hand on the alarm button to turn it off. The clock showed her it was 7:22 a.m. She got up and pushed back the curtains on her window to look outside. It was quite sunny out with no clouds, but it was a little windy this morning.   
  
"Just another beautiful day to cherish," said Sarah. Sarah's hair, which was blonde and shoulder length, was all messed up from sleeping. She needed to comb it to untangle the hairs but didn't have time to do that before school. She opened the lower dresser drawer and picked a light blue t-shirt and black denim shorts. It was already nice out to go outside without pants on and everyone else in town were either wearing shorts or sports wind pants. It was a cool 50 degrees outside. Sarah's car, which was dark green, was sitting on the driveway waiting for her to start it up. She had to go and pick up her friend Kylie before going to school. Kylie lived 3 miles out of town and didn't like taking the bus so Sarah agreed to pick her up everyday. Sarah keyed the ignition and adjusted the mirror to see behind her and backed out of the driveway and off she went. Sarah flipped thru her cd collection and chose her favorite Blue Oyster Cult album and put it in the portable cd player, and skipped the tracks to listen to Don't Fear the Reaper.  
  
When she finally arrived at Kylie's place, she saw Kylie sitting on the steps of the front door and holding her backpack with her hand. Kylie saw Sarah pull up and waved. Sarah noticed that Kylie's face looked different today like she didn't sleep well last night. She opened the passenger door from the inside since it the handle was broken on the outside and let Kylie in. Kylie was wearing a white t-shirt which was short and showing off her stomach, and had a pair of designer jeans on that were a little too tight on her.   
  
"I thought you were gonna get a new door handle for your car the other day" she said.  
"I was going to, but the Bob at the car shop said he was all out, so I'm stuck with a door that won't open on the outside. I also don't have the money to buy a new one."  
"That's a bummer. Hey, you ready for the exam in Lit class? I heard it's quite brutal with essay questions combined with multiple choice and 10 extra credit point questions."  
Sarah looked shocked at the revelation of the exam. " Are you serious? Damn,is Mrs. Danners trying to kill us with essay questions lately? I hate those. Sarah looked at Kylie and noticed the dark bags under her eyes and was curious.  
"Hey, what happened to you last night? You look like crap. You have a nightmare or something?"   
"Yeah I couldn't sleep well last night with worrying about the test today and having nightmares. I'm getting worn out already," said Kylie.  
"Well, don't worry yourself to death like Jimmy Kruthers did last year. He went psycho on his mom and almost killed her with his hands after he told everyone he thought he saw someone else that was terrorizing him in his sleep. Noone's heard from him since after he got taken away to the institution."  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Kylie but Sarah looked at Kylie and saw that Kylie was hiding something from her that must've spooked her last night in her sleep. One morning she came to school with a bandage on her left arm. She was asked by alot of students about what happened to her arm, and she said she fell on it when she tripped on something at home.   
"Well let the fun begins today and pray for us that we ace the test." 


	2. Chapter 2 Test Jitters

Legacy  
by Patrick Urrutia  
  
Chapter 2: Test Jitters   
  
As Sarah and Kylie were managing to sneak in Mrs. Danners's Lit class since they were a little late, Bryan saw them and snickered at their latest attempt.   
  
"You're lucky she's letting you off easy since its exam day," said Bryan. Bryan, who was Sarah's cousin is the newest pitcher in Springwood's baseball team ever since their last pitcher, Mike Bluth tested positive for steroids. Bryan's short, brown hair was spiked today which made him look ridicolous today. He reminded Sarah of one of those Japanese anime characters that she sees in anime flicks she watches on weekends at Kylie's house.   
  
Kylie stuck her tongue out at Bryan for raggin on them about their tardiness. "You just worry about the exam today bub. Your grades arent up to par lately."  
  
Bryan closed his mouth and looked humiliated as some of the students started snickering at the comment and quieted down as Mrs. Danners started passing out the exam sheets.   
  
"As you all know, the exam today counts as 50% of your grade and will raise your current grade up a little bit. Some of you already know what your grade status is in this class, so I hope you do your best literally. There are 10 essay questions, and the rest are multiple choice. There will be absolutely no talking during the exam, or else I'll take your test away and flunk you right now," Mrs. Danners said sternly. "You may begin." She set the timer to countdown and put it on her desk, ticking away. 


End file.
